Coconut
Coconut is a male RainWing dragonet featured in The Hidden Kingdom and Moon Rising. He was a gliding partner and former friend of Kinkajou the year before Glory came to the Rainforest Kingdom. However, Kinkajou does not consider him a friend after she was kidnapped by the NightWings, in which Coconut forgot she existed and didn't care or notice that she was missing. He is also a student attending Jade Mountain Academy in the Copper Winglet, which includes Marsh, Alba, Mindreader, Peregrine, Snail, and Pronghorn. Ironically, according to Kinkajou, he doesn't even like coconuts. He had emerald green scales in The Hidden Kingdom and lavender blue scales in Moon Rising, and was also noted to have sleepy eyes. Personality Coconut is shown to be absent-minded, shallow, lazy, forgetful, sleepy, and much less intelligent than his friend (or "former friend", according to her), Kinkajou. He appears to be to be at least a little obsessed with fruit. He is called, "a sloth masquerading as a dragon" by Qibli and "boring" by Moonwatcher. His forgetfulness and obliviousness is what lost Kinkajou's friendship with him. When Kinkajou was kidnapped by NightWings, Coconut did not even notice or care; however, not many RainWings did. Biography The Hidden Kingdom Coconut appears when Kinkajou and Glory return from the prisons in the NightWing Island. The duo fly up to the dragon with Kinkajou, who is excited to be back, and Coconut is surprised to see the young RainWing. He didn't seem to have known or to have particularly cared that Kinkajou had been missing for several weeks. Glory ordered him to gather the RainWings for a meeting, and he tried to do so. Later, Glory spotted him in a crowd of very few RainWings, and he shrugged at her, showing that those were all he could gather. Moon Rising In Moon Rising, Coconut has a few appearances, particularly near the fruit in the dining cave with one of the times being when Kinkajou shows Moonwatcher around the school. Moonwatcher finds she can latch on his thoughts as a place of calm, but claims she would go insane if she had to listen to them all day. When Kinkajou was talking to him, he paid very little attention to her and was more interested in the fruit he was eating. He was also later shown resting in a patch of sunlight, along with Boto and Siamang. Qibli thinks that Coconut and Marsh are good clawmates because even skittery Marsh couldn't be scared of that "sloth masquerading as a dragon". Darkness of Dragons Coconut is shown in the prey center near Marsh and Clay. Clay mentions that they made a good choice in making the two clawmates, since they have become best friends. Trivia * Despite his name, as of Moon Rising, he is shown to dislike coconuts, which is ironic. * In Winter Turning, Moon compares Coconut's mind to Pyrite's, saying it wasn't "much deeper". * Coconut's lack of intelligence is proven when Kinkajou tells him he's not smart, and he doesn't react whatsoever. * Coconut demonstrates the stereotypical personality the RainWing are said to have: lazy and forgetful. * Due to his sleepiness, he rarely shows any emotion. * Moon describes his thoughts as "slow and meaningless." * He is one of the seven characters whose name is ironic, the others being Quickdeath, Quickstrike, Slaughter, Scarlet, Secretkeeper and Chameleon. Gallery Typical RainWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical RainWing (colored), by Joy Ang RainTransparent.png|A typical RainWing (lineart), by Joy Ang RainWingGer.jpg|A typical RainWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold CoconutTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing RainWing Sigil.png|RainWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing Coconut.png|By CactinaBlizzard Screen Shot 2015-01-13 at 11.55.05 AM.png|By Congela File:SAM 0538.JPG|By Sandycheeksisawesome Coconut sleepy.jpg|Sleepy coconut undescribedcolor1byHeronLineart.png|By Heron SleepyCoconutTDLA.png|Coconut sleeping, by ThatDragonLayingAround Nutcoco.png|by Resa Screen Shot 2017-01-19 at 6.01.28 PM.png|by xTheDragonRebornx and how she imagines Coconut|link=http://xthedragonrebornx.deviantart.com/art/Canon-RainWing-Reference-Sheet-656068624 Cocnuts.jpg|Actual coconuts just got an ounce from oregon by realtense-dawwzyv.jpg|just got an ounce from oregon by RealTense|link=http://realtense.deviantart.com/art/just-got-an-ounce-from-oregon-659949079 coconut and tamarin concepts by realtense-dapgm8d.jpg|coconut and tamarin concepts by RealTense|link=http://realtense.deviantart.com/art/coconut-and-tamarin-concepts-647427469 whole heart by realtense-dazt1f4.jpg|whole heart by RealTense|link=http://realtense.deviantart.com/art/whole-heart-664803184 wings of fire fruit by bumbleboo12-dalmsk6.png|Wings Of Fire: Fruit by bumbleboo12|link=http://www.deviantart.com/art/Wings-Of-Fire-Fruit-640997142 acoconut.png|Coconut|link=https://skaiagalaxy.deviantart.com/art/coconut-708990379 32133112.png|Coconut by Ta-ak|link=https://ta-ak.deviantart.com/art/H-A-D-Coconut-715744000 i love u coconut.png|Coconut by ItsCharlooloo de:Coconut fr:Noix-de-Coco pl:Kokos ru:Кокос Category:Characters Category:Males Category:RainWings Category:Dragonets Category:HK Characters Category:MR Characters Category:Mentioned in WT Category:Mentioned in DoD Category:Minor Characters Category:Jade Mountain Academy Students Category:Copper Winglet